The concept of wire connectors for connecting the junction of two or more wires together by twisting a cap on the wires is old in the art. Wire connectors are well known in the art and generally comprise an outer housing with a tapered threaded interior to permit a user to insert wires into the tapered opening. Typical examples of prior art wire connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,497,607; 3,875,324; and 4,691,079. To use a wire connector, the user inserts the twisted ends of electrical wires into a cavity on the inside of the wire connector. The user then holds the wire in one hand and with the other hand twists the wire connector. The twisting action pulls the junction ends of the wires into a low resistance electrical contact.
If the connector is located in a wet location it is necessary to place a waterproof sealant around the connector. In order to prevent water or moisture from entering the connector and forming an oxidation layer over the ends of the wire the user inserts the wire connector and the wire into some type of a waterproof potting compound. The compound may be either a non hardening or a hardening compound. In either case the compound creates a waterproof capsule over the wire connector and the junction ends of the electrical wires.
The prior art process is time consuming because it involves two separate steps as well as the nuisance of having separate potting compounds and containers to hold the potting compound. The present invention provides an improved wire connector that permits the user in one continuous action to simultaneously form the junction ends of wire leads into a low resistance electrical connection that is surrounded by a waterproof sealant to form a waterproof covering around the junction ends of the wire leads.